


11th Day: The Countdown

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Series: Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien's a softie, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Kind love square, Kinda, Ladybug Has a Crush on Chat Noir, Marinette's heart is broken, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Reverse Crush AU, but not, chloe's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Marinette is looking forward to dancing the night away. When Adrien breaks Marinette's heart, she storms out of the club. Adrien, follows after her to find Ladybug leaping towards the Eiffel Tower. There, the two Superheroes meet and spend New Year's together.





	11th Day: The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to the 11th day of Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas! Merry Chrysler Eve, by the way. Anyways, today we have a little bit of a different plot by celebrating New Years, and not Christmas. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Why do I have to wear sparkles, Alya?” Marinette whined. Marinette liked fashion, but wasn't a huge fan of sparkles. Sure, she wanted to be a fashion designer, but her personal aesthetic has never been anything gitzy or glamorous.  

 

“Because that's what you wear on New Years! Now, stop complaining and go get dressed!”A Alya said, pushing her into the bathroom.

 

Marinette scanned the items Alya had pushed her into the bathroom in. A really nice scarlet red dress with stretchy fabric that would clung to her curves. The whole dress was covered with sequins, had long sleeves, and an open back. With that, Alya set in really cute black heels, and some….

 

“Alya! You got me a thong!?!” Marinette asked the brunette.

 

Alya laughed through the door. “Who knows, you might get lucky tonight! Besides, I heard Adrien was gonna be there….”

 

Marinette choked. “A-Adrien? Really?”

 

“Yeah, Nino’s brining him. Now why don’t you put on your clothes?” Alya suggested. Marinette knew she was smirking.

 

Marinette sighed in defeat. “Fine,” she grumbled.

 

After putting on the black lace thong and matching bra, she put on the dress and the heels. She looked in the mirror. She was right; the dress had clung to her perfectly. The red complimented her skin tone, making her look like Snow White.

 

She fussied with her hair before deciding to leave it down.After applying some lip gloss and some eyeliner, she exited the bathroom to see Alya resting on her Chaise on her phone.

 

Alya stood up, her eyes going wide. “You look hot!!!” She complimented her best friend.

 

Marinette would’ve said thank you, but she was flabbergasted.

 

“Why me this and you that?!” she said, pointing at Alya’s less revealing and sexy dress.

 

Alya wore a black dress with a halter top and flown out at the waist. It was covered little grey/black sequins. The only revealing things was the wide strip of mesh that showed a little cleavage.

 

Alya laughed. “Because I have a boyfriend, and you don’t!”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Are you trying to get me laid or something?” She said as a joke.

 

Alya nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, actually.”

 

“ALYA!”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The girls walked into the club, the music pumping and people dancing. Well, more like grinding. Looks everyone wanted to get laid tonight.

 

Alya and Marinette exchanged looks. Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand and weaved her through the crowd to the DJ booth.

 

Marinette gasped. Adrien was sitting next to Nino in the booth, looking as fine as ever. It must’ve been six or seven months since she’s seen him. Still, he looked beautiful. He wore a dark green sweater and fitted black pants. His hair hung naturally around his face. His green eyes sparkled, even from this much distance. Marinette was absolutely enchanted.

 

“Come on, let’s go!” Alya said, tugging on Marinette’s arm.

 

Marinette followed along, her heart beating growing faster with each step. There will always be some kind of nerves she would feel around Adrien. I guess that’s just the price of your first love.

 

“Hey, Marinette!” He greeted her with a smile and an unexpected hug.

 

Marinette tensed up, but quickly leaned into the hug. She savored the moment- his neck curled into her’s, the feel of his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes, wanting it to last a little longer.

 

But then he let go.

 

“I missed you,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I missed y-you, too.” Marinette said, her cheeks reddening lightly.

 

“You wanna danc-HEY!”

 

Chloé nuzzled into Adrien’s arm. “Hey, Adrikins! Thanks for waiting for me while I was in the ladies room!” Chloé said coyly.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you later, Adrien.” She muttered.

 

“Oh, Marinette! I didn’t see you there!” Chloé greeted her, as if she was an old friend. “So, what are you doing talking to Adrien?”

 

Marinette grimaced. “Just a friendly conversation, Chloé. Don’t worry he’s all yours!”

“Good, because this is our first date and I wouldn’t want it to be ruined.” Chloé retorted.

 

Date?!

 

_Date...with Chloe!?!_

 

 _I get it,_ Marinette thought. _Why did I even get my hopes up? He doesn’t want me- he wants someone like her. Beautiful, wealthy, and famous. God, I was such a fool for thinking that anything had ever changed._

 

Marinette looked down with embarrassment and shame, tears brimming her eyes. “Right, I’ll be leaving now. Have fun on your _date_ , Adrien.”

 

Chloé gave her a triumphant smile and a wave. She cuddled up to Adrien, who looked back and forth between the blonde and the designer.

 

Adrien pushed Chloé off his arm and raced to Marinette. “Wait, Marinette! It’s not what it looks like! Please-”

 

Marinette shrugged off his arm and kept walking. She could hear Alya and Adrien call her name, but she didn’t care. Her night was ruined.

 

But, maybe she could find another way to have a happy night. Maybe as a different person perhaps….

 

Or, a superhero.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Adrien ran out of the club, looking for Marinette getting into a cab or walking around the corner. Instead, he found Ladybug, swinging from the alley to a lamp post and upwards towards the Eiffel Tower.

 

Adrien ducked under the same Alley she came out of, and followed her. She could help him find Marinette, and hopefully Marinette hasn’t been akumitized.

 

Adrien growled. Chloé had been the one to cause this. No, this was partly on him, too. If he hadn’t agreed to take Chloé with him tonight, then this wouldn’t have happened. If only he hadn’t listened to his father...he would still have Marinette by his side.

 

 _Fuck that stupid business deal,_ Adrien thought _. I should’ve refused when Father first mentioned this. If only I would’ve said no, I could have my princess with me tonight._

 

So that’s why when Marinette ran off, Adrien followed her, despite Chloé’s shouts for him to come back.

 

Ladybug landed on the Eiffel Tower first, then him. She sat at the edge, looking over Paris with a glum face.

 

“Hey M’lady, what’s wrong?” He asked, his voice laced with concern.

 

“I...my crush was with another girl tonight. One that I really don’t like that much.” She explained with sorrow.

 

Chat sat down next to her. “Are you going to be ok?”

 

Ladybug nodded. “Yeah, I’ll b-be fine.” She said, her smile as fake as Chloé’s nails.

 

Tears brimmed her eyes, she was paler, and her hands shook. Still, it was the smile that told Adrien something was seriously wrong. It was the one he used with modeling, or when he had to keep up his image. It was the one he used around Chloé and paparazzi. It was a fake smile; a model smile. But Adrien could see the pain behind it.

 

Chat pulled Ladybug into his arms and she sobbed. “It’s ok, Ladybug. Let it all out.”

 

Ladybug sobbed louder into him. He smoother down her hair, whispering comforting words to her. As he comforted his lady, he couldn’t help to think about his princess. Marinette probably felt the same way Ladybug did. Except, he had hurt Marinette, and that was worse than anything else.

 

Once Ladybug calmed down, she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Your suit is wet,” she said laughing. She pointed to Chat’s suit, who wiped away her tears on the stain free fabric.

 

He chuckled. “It’s ok. We’re all good.”

 

Ladybug eyes went soft as she grabbed Chat’s hand. Chat gasped, surprised by her wanting that certain contact with him.

 

“I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me. The I love...he’s always so far out of reach. But you….Chat you’ve been here for me all along. I’m sorry I didn’t realize this before.” Ladybug said.

 

Chat’s heart stopped. Here, his lady was saying how much she appreciated him. She looked up at him through her eyelashes with such adorableness and cuteness his heart overload.

 

“3, 2, 1: Happy New Years!”

 

And as the clock struck twelve, Chat leaned in and captured Ladybug’s lips in a kiss. She leaned into right away, pressing back with the same ferocity. Chat noted she tasted like Cinnamon and cookies. He pulled her closer by the waist, her arms circling around his neck.

 

The two superheroes cuddled against each other, talking and laughing till the sun rose. Their previous troubles completely forgotten by the cause of each other.


End file.
